Dark Angel A to Z
by CandyCentric
Summary: 26 drabbles, one for each letter of the alphabet. Most not related to each other, though I tend to circle around Max & Alec. Acceptance, Boredom, Candy, Damaged, Election, Fixation, Gentle, Handuffs, Ice, January, Killer, ?, Mirrors & Nekkid. Overall rating upped to M, but each one is rated individually. K & T on average. NEKKID is fixed now!
1. Acceptance

**ACCEPTANCE**

**Pairing/Characters: **Max/Alec

**Rating: **PG

******Summary: **Max & Alec visit Rachel's gravesite

**Authors Note:** I've been gone for a very, very long time. I know this is a dying fandom, but hopefully there's still someone out there besides me who is still reading :)

It wasn't easy watching your mate stand over the grave of another woman who made such a large impact on his life. But this time was different. Alec was here to make his final goodbyes to Rachel, and just the fact that he had asked Max to come along showed how much their relationship had progressed. Finally.

Of course, seeing him show such emotion and affection for someone other than her still hurt and Max had to keep herself in check. For when they left, the past would finally be behind them.

Together they would begin their future.

And that she could damn well accept.


	2. Boredom

**BOREDOM**

**Pairing/Characters: **Max/Alec

**Rating: **PG

******Summary: **Max visits Alec's bedroom

.

Max had no idea why she continued standing in Alec s room. She had too many problems on her plate food shortage, lack of a clean water supply, tempers flying left and right from the cramped living situations and new residents arriving to T.C. everyday to be wasting time on. . . whatever this was. Still, she was apt to blame boredom & insanity for her stunt of crawling in Alec's window at three in the morning like some common cat burglar. But after overhearing his conversation earlier with the newly arrived, blonde haired and blue eyed Kimmy - where he had referred to Max as the local stick-in-the-Mud leader that wouldn t recognize fun if it bit her in the ass - she got pissed.

Now, though, she had seen what she needed to see and done what she needed to do, so why was still hesitating to leave?

Ben, he looked like Ben. That must be why she was watching him sleep.

.


	3. Candy

**CANDY**

**Pairing/Characters: **Max/Alec

**Rating: **PG

******Summary: **This is a sequel to the previous chapter, Boredom. Let the games begin. . .

.

Max was going down.

Hard.

Alec was going to make sure of it.

She obviously had no idea just what string of events she had put in motion by pulling this little stunt and laying down an out and out challenge.

"Did you really think I wouldn't know it was you?"

"I'm sure I have no idea what you're talking about."

Alec pointed towards himself. "Part animal here; I could smell that you had been there last night."

She snorted. "You're delusional."

"PINK, Max! My toes are candy-freaking-coated pink!"

She looked down at his bare feet and it took all her years of Manticore training to keep the grin held at bay.

"I don't know about that, I'd go more with Polyester Pink myself. But listen here, what you do in the privacy of your own bedroom is-"

"Who said anything about my bedroom?" He smirked. "Look Maxie, we both know your were just looking for an excuse to break-in and take a peek under the covers - which is completely understandable - but next time, wake me up. I'll be sure to give you a better view."

He blurred out of her office, shutting her door just in time to hear the large crash of the lamp hitting the other side.

He grinned. Let the games begin.

.

.

**A/N** - What kind of pranks do _**you **_think Alec would pull?


	4. Damaged

**DAMAGED**

**Pairing/Characters: **Max/Alec

**Rating: **PG13

******Summary: **It wasn't love at first sight.

.

They didn't end up together because they were made for each other. It wasn't love at first sight. She wasn't his heart's one true desire and he didn't cause her to see stars.

Other than the star-seeing orgasms, that is. Because he had most definitely caused _that._ Many, many times.

In the end there was no big life altering romance. It was just a slow coming together of two broken and bloody soldiers. Alec with his 'I'm smiling on the surface so you wont look any deeper'. And Max's utter refusal to rely on anyone but herself, to hide the screaming vulnerability underneath.

Both had loved. Both had lost. Both had seen too many demons and monsters to sweep them under the rug without forgeting. For a time, perhaps, but only a short while.

They had simply both gone looking for comfort from a friend, and had somehow found one other instead.

.


	5. Election

**ELECTION**

**Pairing/Characters: **Max/Alec

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Alec finds himself a bit in over his head.

It was supposed to be a joke.

A 'haha, that's hilarious' sort of joke.

No one actually expected the people to take it seriously. No one expected _anyone_to take it seriously, least of all him.

Then the craziest thing happened. After the laughter calmed down, the people started saying: 'Now, wait a minute, lets think about this'.

For years American voters had been asking for changes. Major changes. While most of the politicians in U.S. history had said they could bring it, could be the one - the one to fix the fucked up post-pulse country - a very small few ended up actually delivering anything worthwhile.

So when they heard about him running for office, people started to listen, because the human politicians sure as hell weren't helping anybody with anything.

Why_ not _try for something different?

It had been a whirlwind of a ride, but somehow Alec McDowell - Screw Up Extraordinaire - had found himself alone for the first time in months, sitting in a chair, behind a desk, in the most famous office man had ever known. The oval office.

There was really only one thing to say.

"Well, shit."

.

Fin.


	6. Fixation

**FIXATION**

**Pairing/Characters: **Max/Alec, Biggs

**Rating: **PG13

**Summary: **Alec just can't help but stare.

.

It wasn't so much a fixation, as it was a general thumbs up, nod in approval, from the male perspective. Indeed, Alec considered himself to be a well versed connoisseur in the area of female bodies. Not that he liked to brag or anything.

Ha. Who was he kidding? He loved to brag. He loved to talk. And he loved to talk about the things he loved to look at. Namely, Max's ass.

Because really, it was a very.

Nice.

Ass.

Of course, she was an X-5, so it was expected for her to have _something _decent back there to look at. But it was more than that. There was just a. . . juicier, more grabbable. . . quality about hers that never failed to hold his attention.

If he thinks about it, he's pretty sure it's half the reason why he picks and picks at her until she gets pissed and storms off. He swears she knows this and puts an extra bounce in her step as she does so. He thinks this because Biggs told him that she has a funny self-satisfied smile as she walks off one day. Biggs pats him on the back and says, "Damn, bro, you sure know how to make her leave a conversation in a hurry", but laughs when Alec explains to him, that's the whole point.

It's obvious to them both that whatever the something is between them, is building - and won't be ignored forever. For now, tho, he's content with the view he's graced with each time she walks away.

Fin.

.


	7. Gentle

**Pairing/Characters: **Max/Alec, Cece/Biggs

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **_"Are you kidding me? I can be soft!"_

**Author's Note: **I know most people arn't big on reviewing, but if you enjoy reading these little things, could you drop me a line please? Pretty please? With an Alec on top? Also, feel free to give me word prompt ideas for the next few letters in line. :)

_._

* * *

.

"I really don't think that's such a good idea Max." Cece looked positively scared at the idea of Max babysitting for her and Biggs on their first official 'date night' since Cody had been born almost two months ago. "I was thinking about asking Gem actually. We know how busy you've been lately with everything, wouldn't want to bother you."

Max wasn't taking the hint. "Oh it's no big deal, besides I've barely gotten to even hold the little guy yet. I swear there's like a conspiracy or something; Every time I get near him something comes up and next I know he's gone again."

"Uh-", Cece stammered. "It's just that, no one is really sure how you'll . . . react."

"How I'll react? What are you talking about?"

"Oh, this should be good." Alec rolled his eyes.

"Well-", She struggled for a tactful reply that wouldn't get her beaten to a pulp. "It's just that babies, even Transgenic ones, are so tiny and fragile. It takes a. . . soft touch." Cece glanced at Alec for support and found none, then quickly added: "Don't get me wrong, you're a great leader and we all appreciate so much what you've done for all us, but you don't really strike us as the, you know-" She cringed and almost whispered the last bit. "gentle type."

"Soft!" Max exclaimed, crossing her arms. "Are you kidding me? I can be soft!"

Alec snorted and couldn't hold back a chuckle. "Come on baby, you know I love you. But the only thing soft about you is your pus-"

"Don't you _**dare**_ finish that sentence!" Max roared indignantly. "Or I swear to God I'll make sure to kick you so hard that _**that**_-" Max pointed dramatically to Alec's crotch. "-will be never be anything_**but soft **_for the remainder of your life!"

Alec stopped laughing as his eyes widened before regaining his composure and turning back to Cece.

"I retract my previous statement. Max is a very loving, caring and gentle being. Please, for the love of all that's holy, let her watch Cody for two hours."

Cece sighed, relenting. "Alright, just call us if anything - and I mean_**anything**_- comes up. Okay?"

"Of course!" Max smiled sweetly, taking Cody from his mother and heading down the hallway. "Now come on Cody, let's go check out Auntie Max's Ninja."

Cece opened her mouth to protest, but Alec interrupted. "Ha ha. She was - uh - joking. But just to make you feel better, I think I'll go with her."

.

Fin.


	8. Handcuffs

**HANDCUFFS**

**Pairing/Characters: **Max/Alec

**Rating: **PG13

******Summary: **_"It was just what she needed."_

**Warnings:** D/S themes, if that bothers you.

**A/N:** Read and review please :)

* * *

The metal was cold and harsh and unforgiving against her soft skin. It was just what she needed. Something to send a shock to her system and remind her she was more than just the leader of an entire nation, that she was a flesh and blood woman.

Max thought back to the first time they had done something like this, how long it taken Alec to respond after the shock of realizing just exactly what it was she had just proposed to him. How easily he slipped into the role assigned to him, and she to hers. No one else knew, no one else could possibly understand how theraputic this was for her, except for him. She knew Alec was the only one she would ever trust to let see her like this. If someone was to find out she let herself be dominated by a male to this extent, even if only sexually, the results would be, disastrous. For everyone.

"Max!" Alec barked, and her attention was immediately snapped back to the present. "On your knees."

She fought the urge to smile.

"Yes Sir."

.

Fin.

* * *

**Author's Note:** Something like this has been in my mind for. . . years. I love, love Max's strength of character, but I can't help but wonder what a D/S relationship would be like in this fandom. I wish someone would write it for me!


	9. Ice

**ICE**

**Pairing/Characters: **Max/Alec, Mole

**Rating: **PG

**Summary: **Dear God how he wanted to be a piece of ice in that moment.

**Authors Note:** This prompt was given to me by Rachet. Thank you! If anyone else has word suggestions for future letters, let me know & I will try to incorporate some for you.

* * *

"She's doing that on purpose you do realize, right?" Mole whispers this in his ear. Well, Alec is sure Mole was aiming for the softer volume of a whisper, though it didn't quite pan out. Thankfully Max is busy barking out orders to the newbies that had just shown up last night, because otherwise she would have caught on that two of her Lieutenants were most definitely talking about her less than twenty feet away.

Alec raises a single eyebrow in question.

Mole clarifies. "The thing with the ice cube?"

Ah. Yes. The ice cube.

Alec, Mole and two others had been going over some schematics earlier for a medicine supply raid they were planning, when he suddenly got the funny feeling he was being watched. He had looked up to a seemingly empty room, but movement outside the window had caught his eye. They were having a sweltering heat wave, yet Max was leaning against the building next door with her head back and her eyes closed, one hand holding a plastic cup. The other hand however, was holding a single ice cube, sliding it oh so slowly back and forth just below her collarbone. He had watched as it had begun to melt, causing small droplets of water to gently travel down the top swell of her breasts and disappear into her cleavage.

Dear God how he wanted to be a piece of ice in that moment.

Someone had broken his attention with a question and when he had looked back mere seconds later, she was gone.

"You think so?" Alec wasn't so sure about this. If it had been another girl, sure, but Max? Not her style.

Mole grins around his cigar and claps on the back. "Trust me buddy, she could have been enjoying the air inside. Unless you think she was putting on that show for me?"

Alec nods, not taking his eyes off Max. "Interesting."

.

Fin.

**Author's Note** - I was experimenting with a different writing style with this one, please let me know what you think of it. Thanks! - Cc


	10. January

Title: January

Pairing: Max/Alec Rating: PG

Disclaimer: Dark Angel is not mine, I just like to pretend. Sadly not making any money off this.

Summary: _"Well, you see Maxie, it's like this. Boys and girls are made with different parts. . ."_

* * *

"What's that?"

"What's what?"

"_That._ Below your waist and above your knees?"

smirk.

"Well, you see Maxie, it's like this. Boys and girls are made with different parts. . ."

slap.

"Not that you idiot! The crap you're wearing!"

"Uh, my shorts?"

"Obviously."

"Well, they're a clothing item commonly referred to as shorts." eye roll.

"And why are you wearing shorts?"

"To cover up the other thing below my waist and above my knees that shall not be named?"

slap.

"Stop slapping me woman! You know how turned on I get by violence!"

"My God, you're hopeless. It's January!"

"What? Since when? Why didn't anyone tell me? Quick! Sound the alarm!"

attempted slap.

"Ah-ah-ah, Maxie." finger wiggle. "That's enough of that."

"Who wears shorts in january?"

"It's not that bad. The sun is shining and there's barely any wind."

"Not that bad out? It's snowing!"

"Pfft. This crap barely classifies. Besides, if you really feel like arguing it's your fault I'm wearing these."

"My fault? I didn't tell you to wear those."

"You gave me no choice in the matter."

. . . "Huh?"

"If I recall right, this was your week for laundry."

"Seriously? God forbid you do laundry two weeks in a row. Oh, the horror."

"If you will further recall, I was attempting to do said laundry when you ambushed me."

"Ambushed? Delusional, thy name is Alec."

"Oh Alec, i need you, you're so hot, you're so big, oh yes, right there, faster, harder, oh ohh OHHHhhh!"

SLAP. SLAP. SLAP.

"I do _NOT_ sound like that!"

"Yes dear."

"I don't!"

"Either way, i think we can safely conclude that it's entirely your fault I'm standing out here with you freezing my balls off in these shorts in the middle of a freaking January snowstorm"

"Oh shut up you big baby. Besides, it's barely snowing."

.

Fin. ^_^


	11. Killer

**Title:** Killer A

**Author:** candycentric- AKA Cc

**Pairing/Characters:** Ben

**Rating:** PG13

**Disclaimer:** Dark Angel is not mine, I just like to pretend. Sadly not making any money off this.

**Warnings**: kinda dark

**Notes:** 26 drabbles for 26 letters of the alphabet. Most of these are one-shots and not necessarily related. However, when they are written with another previous drabble in mind, I will say so. Also, I adore reviews :)

**Summary:**_ "We remember everything. Every. Single. Detail."_

.

* * *

.

People often talk about how it's the little things they remember best.

A smell. A touch. A color. A feeling.

Transgenics don't get that luxury. We remember everything. Every. Single. Detail.

All in Hi-Def living, breathing, color.

I'm sure they - the humans - would be jealous if they knew this was possible. Dumb humans.

Sure, if I had a mother, then maybe I would have that perfect memory of being pushed on the swing set on a beautiful summer day. I would recall the exact shade of green that the grass was and how sot it felt on my feet, I would remember the sweet, tangy, smoky smell of the neighbor's bar-b-cue and the deep richness of his laughter as his friends stood around and told jokes.

But none of that ever happened.

Instead I remember with perfect clarity the sight of my terrified brother as he was dragged away by the guards, fighting as best he could in his mid-seizure state. I remember the exact pink color of the twisted pink bracelet I had given my sister from the thread I had found in the outside yard, and the near death beating she had received for wearing it. I remember the warm, coppery smell from the blood of my first unwanted kill and the aftertaste from my vomit mere moments later. I remember each detail from every horrible moment of my existence.

My Transgenic brothers and sisters all wonder why I'm crazy.

All I wonder is, _why arn't they_?

.

Fin.


	12. L is for

**Title:** (L is for. . .)

**Author:** CandyCentric- AKA Cc

**Pairing/Characters:** Max/Alec

**Rating:** PG

**Disclaimer:** Dark Angel is not mine, I just like to pretend. Sadly not making any money off this.

**Warnings:** uh, sexual undertones & innuendo?

**Notes:** 26 drabbles for 26 letters of the alphabet. Most of these are one-shots and not necessarily related. However, when they are written with another previous drabble in mind, I will say so. Also, I adore reviews :)

**Summary:** "Max & Alec are roommates. He's always trying to get her to touch it. She always says no, until one day. . ."

.

* * *

.

"Alec, I'm telling you right now. If you know what's good for you, you'll put that thing away and never get it out in my presence again."

"Awe, it's alright."

"The hell it is! I mean it, get back."

"Don't you want a closer look."

"_What?!_ No! I'm not getting any closer to it. I can see more than I want to over here. Now put it away."

"Are you sure you don't want to see it? I think it wants to see you. . ."

". . . It does?"

"Of course it does! He likes girls. But little Wilbur here really seems to like you."

blink.

". . . You named it _Little Wilbur_? Are you _serious_?"

"What's wrong with Little Wilbur? I think it's a fine name for a fine specimen."

"If you say so." sigh. "Fine bring it over here and I'll take a look at it if it's such a big deal to you."

"You wont regret this Maxie, I swear. Alright, come on little Wilbur, lets go say hi to the pretty lady. . ."

"OhMyGod!"

"What? What's wrong?"

"It's huge!"

"Oh yeah, he's a bit bigger than your average. You've never seen one this big before?"

"Well, it's been a while since I've seen one this up close and personal."

"Really?"

"Yeah. Hey, why did it all curl up on itself like that? Is something wrong with it?"

"Nah, you just scared it a bit when you screamed so loud. If you touch a bit it will go straight again."

"Touch it? I don't think so. . ."

"Where there's tough girl hiding? It's not a snake. It ain't gonna bite you."

"Eh"

"Just use your finger and stroke it along the ridge there. Here, like this. Now you try."

"Eww! It's slimy!"

"It is not! It's just a little wet is all."

"Is this okay?"

"That's great. Not so hard now, there you go, that's better. Yeah. That's perfect. See? He likes it when you pet him."

"Huh. You know, it's not as bad as I thought it would be. The little guy is so ugly it's almost kind of cute."

"Cute? That's insulting! He's not cute, he's awesome or amazing or, or, or manly!"

"Manly?"

"Yeah, manly!"

"Right. Anyway. We need to get going. Put him back wherever you keep him and grab your stuff. We're going to be late for class."

"Fine. Come on Little Wilbur, time to go. And I don't care what the mean lady says, you're not ugly in the least."

"Ugh. How did I get stuck with the only Transgenic who keeps a pet leech?"

"Guess that's a miracle we'll never know. . ."

.

Fin.

.

* * *

.  
A/N - L is for. . . Leech! Yep, totally went there ;)

.


	13. Mirrors

**A/N** - OMG I'm not actually dead. Who knew? Have next one done as well. Will post in a couple days...

**Title:** M is for Mirrors  
**Author:** candycentric- AKA Cc  
**Pairing/Characters**: Max/unknown male, Max/?  
**Rating: **M  
**Type:** Drabble  
**Disclaimer:** Dark Angel is not mine, I just like to pretend. Sadly not making any money off this.  
**Warnings:** Dirty words, Dirty Max, Smutty like woah!

**Summary: **_"She knows this isn't normal. She's never been normal."_

* * *

She knows this isn't how it's supposed to be

She know this isn't normal

She's never been normal

So maybe it is

Maybe there's a perfectly justifiable reason that she leaves _his_ bed every time

In the middle of the night

Two hours after

_He_ loved her

And licked her

And fucked her

And made her scream

And cream

To come out here and look at the naked woman in this room

Bare

And glistening

And also freshly fucked

Maybe it's okay to watch the woman touch her flesh

And close her eyes as her hand disappears between her still wet thighs

She knows she shouldn't look

She knows she has to end this

Whatever this is

She should go get back in bed with _him_

But there's something about this woman

A quality

A mark

A perversion

That she just can't

Not

Watch

.

Fin.

.

So, no clue where this came from. Yeah. But, I'm kinda proud of it...


	14. Nekkid

**Title:** N is for Nekkid  
**Author:** candycentric- AKA Cc  
**Pairing/Characters**: Alec/OFC (background), Max/Alec friendship  
**Rating: **PG  
**Disclaimer:** Dark Angel is not mine, I just like to pretend. Sadly not making any money off this.

**Summary: **_"Max, it's not what it looks like. . ."_

* * *

She's always thought of herself as a reasonable person. Sure, she lost her temper at times and had made the mistake of judging things and even people on occasion by their covers, but really, who didn't?

She liked to think that if someone was to come to her, confess they had made a mistake that was quite possibly a pretty huge - and no doubt stupid - friggin' mistake, that she would try to put herself in thier shoes, then calmly and rationally help them come up with a solution. No judgment.

This was very much not one of those times.

"Max, it's not what it looks like. I swear to God! Just let me explain!"

"So, you're telling me you _didn't_ go against Logan's specific instructions _not_ to flirt, seduce and sleep with the mob bosses daugther?"

"Well-"

"And you didn't get caught in _his_ bed groping _his_ daughter at _his_ birthday party when you were supposed to be doing recon for the heist next week?"

"But-"

"And he _didn't_ drag you out here and chain you to this wall beneath a Syphillis ad poster butt naked after writing 'E.D. SURVIVOR - Ask me how!' on your chest?"

"Okay. . . maybe it is what it looks like. But Max, you gotta help me!"

Oh she would, of course. But that didn't mean it had to be right away or anything.

Strangely enough, the view was. . . kind of nice. What was up with _that_?

.

Fin.


End file.
